


In the Wake of a New Moon

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Werewolves, fem!reader - Freeform, probably since I don't have a good grip on Kyouken's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: At first, your transfer into Kyoutani's class pisses him off at best. But as the only two werewolves in school, you manage to find solace in each other.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 58





	In the Wake of a New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on October 14, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151821505963/u-said-halloween-au-ill-give-u-some-lol-fem%22). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: U said halloween au. Ill give u some lol. Fem Reader and kyotani r both werewolves. Reader transfer to his school and class and he feels threatened bc if her scent and personality. (And she doesn't really like sharing school with another werewolf) They somehow get to know each other and later on he confesses?

Moons. It was _moons_ of all things that made you somehow endearing to him.

The moment you had stepped into his classroom on that fateful July day, introducing yourself to the class, he could smell there was something wrong. Kyoutani was completely on edge and ready to fight, if necessary, if you even looked at him and tried to interact with him with that façade of pleasantry.

God, you reminded him of _Oikawa_ of all people. And of all the other students at Aoba Johsai you could have been like, you just had to be like the senpai he liked the least.

“Kyoutani-kun, you’re in my way,” you chimed behind him one morning as he shuffled somewhat lethargically to class. It was his own fault for staying up late again.

“Shut up,” he growled, stopping completely in his tracks. He spun around to face you. You with that chipper smile on your face as if everything in the world was peachy keen, as if you hadn’t just last week caught yourself in the light of the moon and made a mockery of yourself—of every werewolf for that matter—as you rampaged in the fields of some poor farm family a couple of towns over.

You smiled like a fool, and Kyoutani despised it.

“Hm, keep up that slow pace and you’ll be out-hunted every time, _Kyoutani-kun_ ,” you said with that annoying sing-song quality that your voice seemed to be perpetually stuck in. You even emphasized it on his name, of all things. “We wouldn’t want that now, would we? Or maybe I—I mean—we would…”

All he could get out was another hostile, “Shut up.”

You brushed passed him, cradling your books against your chest before sliding the classroom door open. They slipped from your arms as you reached out for the door, some papers scattering onto the hallway tiling. A page landed at Kyoutani’s feet and he glared down at it.

Moons. You had sketched moons in every phase in such precise detail that they could have been taken from the night sky and transposed onto the page. If it weren’t for the cream-colored page and graphite shading, he would have flinched at the sight below him.

You had already crouched down and snatched the drawing back. You looked up at him, just briefly, and for the first time, you weren’t smiling at him. Your lips were pursed in a straight line, eyebrows knit a little closer together. You quickly stood up and slapped that smile back onto your face before letting out a cheerful hello to your classmates inside the room.

~*~

“Maybe it’s because I’m not supposed to like it that I like it so much.”

Kyoutani doesn’t exactly remember how you managed to approach him with more ease from that moment on. He supposed that he let his guard down too soon, but even though he never could get used to your powerful scent, at least you dropped that charming façade that he disliked so much. You were actually tolerable now.

And it didn’t take an idiot to realize that you were actually a lot more appealing this way, and that he actually really liked being around you. Maybe too much.

At first you dreaded the idea of another werewolf being at school with you, but you knew better than anyone that sometimes it was damn lonely to be the only one, and you had a lot of things you needed to talk out with someone who would understand.

Birds of a feather flock together, as they say.

“So I guess I have sort of a forbidden romance with the moon,” you said, voice low, as you gazed upwards. The sky was dark with the exception of the stars that dotted the sky. It was a new moon that night, so neither of you had to worry about the walk home from school that night. “Or maybe it’s just unrequited love, at best.”

“I hate it,” he murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets. “If I could spike it out of the sky, I would _smash_ it.” His expression was sharp and intense as per usual, but he felt his face relax slightly when he glanced over towards you.

“Well, it looks like Kyoutani-kun is jealous of my lover,” you teased. “It’s like one of those messed up Greek myths.”

Were there werewolves in Greek myths? Maybe. He couldn’t really remember and didn’t want to bother looking it up anyway.

“Would you destroy the moon if it meant you could have me all to yourself? That we stop turning into some monster with no control over our own conscious? We wouldn’t really be special anymore, though. Maybe we’d have less to talk about and drift apart after that.”

Kyoutani hesitated in his answer. He hated this feeling of being backed in a corner, and by words of all things. What you were saying wasn’t true; there were few people at this point who didn’t get on his nerves (at least not anymore) and you were one of them. That counted for more than just a few things in his book.

“I would throw it against a wall and watch it shatter like a plate,” was his answer. He stopped walking and you noted his absence besides you. When you turned to him, you raised an eyebrow at his somewhat confused expression. “What the hell kind of lover makes their woman sad?”

You laughed at his unexpectedly romantic answer. Sure, it was brash in tone and delivery, but it sounded exactly like something out of a romance movie.

Shrugging you replied, “Well, I guess it’s complicated between us.”

“It would be less complicated with someone else.”

“Obviously. I mean, it would be pretty easy if I fell for, I don’t know, an actual sentient being.” You cocked your head to the side and let out another laugh. “You know I’m not really in love with the moon, right? I just like the feeling of taboo: a werewolf being entranced by the moon is a pretty messed up concept but it’s kind of dreamy in that sense.”

You aren’t quite sure about exactly what happened next, but suddenly Kyoutani’s lips had come crashing into yours. Your eyes were wide open for the brief kiss and stayed opened when he pulled away quickly. You blinked once, then twice.

“What?” was the only thing you could squeak out.

“You kept going on and on about the moon being so romantic and I got tired of it,” he grumbled.

“So you were jealous!” You pointed a finger in his direction and smirked. His eyebrows knitted together and you could have sworn you saw the faintest sign of a blush on his cheeks, but that angry scowl he permanently had on wouldn’t have given it away.

“No. I just hate the moon.”

“But enough to kiss me? I mean, most people would just say, ‘Hey, stop talking about it’.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Your victorious expression faltered and you scolded him. “Well, do it properly next time.”

“Fine. Next time I’ll just tell you to shut up, like a normal person.” He mumbled something else to as he resumed walking but you didn’t quite catch it over the clicking of your tongue.

“I meant the kiss, silly.” He stopped in his tracks again, but you caught up to him after only a few strides. “But even before that, you should ask me out properly.”

Kyoutani’s face hardened at your words. He should have known that you were going to be tough on him.

“I…like you. Go out with me…dammit,” he said, struggling to come up with any sort of line that might sweep you off your feet. This wasn’t really his forte after all. You rolled your eyes.

“Close enough, I guess.”

But the smile on your face was wide and genuine. It had been the first time since you came to Aoba Johsai that he had seen you smile like that. And for the first time in a very long time, something about all of this felt entirely human.


End file.
